


Зависимость

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen
Summary: Примечание/Предупреждения:Сорвиголова на английском пишется: «Daredevil». Защитники сокращают его до двух «D», откуда и выходит «Ди-ди».





	Зависимость

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Сорвиголова на английском пишется: «Daredevil». Защитники сокращают его до двух «D», откуда и выходит «Ди-ди».

Он хренов наркоман. И никакая химическая дрянь, избавившая его от наркотиков Гао, этого не изменила.  
Уорд ловит губами тёплые капли душа, падающие сверху, и думает: когда это он успел так низко опустится? Как назло, на ум лезет совсем другое.

_«Дэнни никогда не изменял своей привычке опаздывать. И уж точно не собирался прерывать своё утреннее „что-то-там“ ради совета директоров. Конечно, зачем вообще приходить на работу, если ты грёбанный супергерой?!  
Притащенный в компанию на место ушедшей Джой слепой, хотя и талантливый, адвокат с усмешкой предложил искать Рэнда в додзё у его же девушки. И кажется этот парень был в курсе, что за подобные „улыбочки“ его хотелось пристрелить. По крайней мере откровенно смеяться вслед разъярённому Митчему он не стал.»_

Уорд опускает голову, позволяя тёплым каплям с дробным перестуком падать на плечи. Сейчас они кажутся почти прохладными, потому что он горит, пылает изнутри, и этот жар тугим комком скапливается внизу живота.

_«Он многое хотел сказать этому безолаберному балбесу, очень многое._  
Пока Уорд ехал, мысли носились в голове, как обезумевшие, но исчезли, все исчезли, стоило открыть дверь.  
Дэнни танцевал.  
По крайней мере это было похоже на причудливую пляску, которую должны бы исполнять восточные красавицы в летящих одеждах, с блестящими от душистого масла изящными телами, в покоях грузного богатого султана. Дикое сравнение, безумная аллергория, но лишь она пришла на ум Уорду.  
Дэнни был слишком красив. Гибкое, тренированное тело скользило в завораживающем танце, плавно перетекая из одного движения в другое. И яркий, на белёсой коже, извивался дракон на груди Дэнни, обретая какую-то свою таинственную жизнь. Казалось, не было никого и ничего, способного прервать таинство общения с непознанным обычными людьми.  
У Уорд пересохло в горле.» 

Уорд закусил губу, касаясь шеи и медленно ведя ладонью вниз. Стояло до боли.  
Что же такое? Почему вдруг его, не увлекавшегося сексом как таковым, вдруг настолько поразила красота чужого тела. Тела мужчины. Тела Дэнни...

_«Уорд не знал, сколько так стоял, жадно выпивая взглядом малейшее движениеДэнни. Он просто не мог сдвинуться с места, пока Дэнни не замер, не опустил руки, не оглянулся через плечо, сверкая по-детски задорными лазурными глазами._  
— Привет, Уорд, я тебя не заметил, — произнёс он с улыбкой на девиче-пухлых губах, — Что-то случилось?  
— Если ты не закончишь свои ритуальные пляски немедленно, я уволю тебя к чёртовой матери, и плевать на общественное мнение и контрольный пакет акций, — ответил Уорд. Странное дело — голос даже не охрип.  
Только вот обида и лёгкое непонимание в завораживающих глазах ударили по сердцу заточенной сталью клинка.  
— Сейчас, иду. — Дэнни отвернулся. — И не трогай маму Ди-Ди. Услышит — может обидеться.» 

Уорд накрывает ладонью член и думает, что скатился ниже, чем когда сволочной отец запихнул его в психушку. Дрочить на Дэнни Рэнда — новый уровень мазохизма и идиотизма, сводящий с ума сильнее дряни Гао. Вспоминания не выведешь так же просто, как химическую дрянь из вен.  
И Уорд воскрешает перед мысленным взором губы Дэнни, обводя пальцами головку. В голову лезут совершенно неуместные, но такие сладкие картинки того, как Дэнни смотрелся бы с его членом во рту и лихорадочно-покрасневшими щеками. И Уорд обреченно стонет, толкаясь вперёд, в кольцо своих собственных тесно сжатых пальцев.  
Безумие.  
Слишком неправильно желать видеть затуманенные вожделением лазурные глаза, мечтать крепко стиснуть в кулаке трогательные кудряшки и ощутить покорность. Наконец-то покорность!..  
Уорд закусывает костяшку одной руки, приваливаясь плечом к холодной стене и дроча второй в быстром отрывистом темпе.  
О, если бы у него был шанс, хотя бы тень возможности, он не позволил бы этому безумному идиоту своевольничать, только не в этой ситуации.  
Уорд представляет узкую чёрную полоску своего галстука на точёных запястьях и тихо, отчаянно воет. Возбуждение становится невыносимым.  
Он думает как бы чудно было абсолютно лишить несносное создание способности решать и выбирать, что делать, какие ещё катастрофические последствия принести. Думает, как приятно было бы наблюдать, как трепещут пушистые чёрные ресницы, нежные губы искривляются в сладком стоне, а сильное тело выгибается в поисках удовольствия. Думает о том, как коснулся бы солоноватой кожи, выцеловывая дразнящую татуировку на груди, как спустился бы ниже, вбирая в рот чужую, наверняка стоящую до боли плоть...  
И пылающий жаром узел в солнечном сплетении с неслышным звоном распускается, раня сердце ощущением лопнувшей струны.  
Уорд наблюдает, как вода смывает в водосток следы мгновений его позора, и думает, что это пиздец.  
Уорду тридцать, и он хочет Дэнни Рэнда.


End file.
